


Snuff Classes of Askr: Marianne and Petra

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [83]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Snuff, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Snuff, Vore, plant vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Marianne receives an embarrassing request from Dorte - only to be convinced to fulfill it in front of the entire class. Her beloved horse fucks the willing futa to death in front of the entire class.Bernadetta visits the castle's garden - and finds out some girl-eating plants. As Petra comes to her, she decides to feed the foreign girl to one of them - while enjoying the show herself.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Marianne and Petra

With her room being cleaned of Kronya’s blood, Madelyn set off on a walk across the castle. On the way, she was able to spot a number of students - stopping for a moment to watch as a Lysithea stuffed her thick prick up the tight asshole of a girl whose upper half she had just blown off with her dark magic. The princess complimented her on quickly adapting to this new world, but the young dark mage just scowled at her. 

“It’s only natural to adapt to your surroundings. Don’t think I’m not capable of it just because of my youth!”

As if to emphasize her words, Lysithea began humping the corpse’s asshole with a lot more force than before - the dead girl’s legs kicking out as she stirred her with her rough fucking.

Leaving the white-haired girl to her necrophiliac fun, Madelyn wandered on. She grinned as she spotted Mercedes happily laying down on a guillotine, an Annette eating her best friend out while also masturbating furiously. Running over, she saw Mercedes smile up at her again - the big-breasted student still smiling as Madelyn pulled the lever. Madelyn watched the blade fall, chopping straight through the healer’s neck - her head flying off as her body began twitching on the board it was on. Her pussy sprayed its arousal all over Annette’s face - the small girl’s mouth completely drenched with her girlfriend’s love honey.

“Thanks, Teacher!”

Annette called out at Mad as the green-haired girl watched the blood gush from Mercedes’s neck - only to be rewarded with her teacher handing her Mercedes’s head. Working towards a climax of her own, Annette showed Mercie between her thighs - the dying blonde still wagging her tongue against the mage’s slit to help her cum one last time as she faded away. Madelyn let the orange-haired girl do as she pleased, unaware that if she stayed just a while longer, she’d be able to help her take her life as well - Annette’s head soon joining Mercedes as that guillotine’s newest victim.

Eventually, Madelyn had made her way to the stables. She eyed the heroes gathered there, and noticed that one of her students was there. The blue hair and the rather large chest - that seemed to only barely be contained in the top of her uniform - let her remember that the girl’s name was Marianne. She seemed to be tending to one of the horses - but her cheeks seemed pretty flushed. That caught the princess’s attention - and so, she began to walk toward her.

“D-Dorte, please! W-what are you saying?”

Marianne von Edmund asked her horse quietly as she stroked its snout, but her voice was starting to sound desperate. However, no matter how many times she asked, her horse was still telling her the same thing as before, acting in the same way he’s been acting ever since they came to this world - and what she was sensing from it was deeply embarrassing her.

“What’s wrong, Marianne? What’s the matter with your horse?”

The warm, cheerful voice from behind caught Marianne off guard - and so, the devoted girl jumped at a little as she turned back towards her.

“Ah, L-Lady Madelyn…” For a moment, Marianne collected herself - then continued. “Why are you wasting your time with me? You surely have more important matters to attend to.”

In response, Madelyn only shook her head - a smile plastered onto her lips.

“No, it’s fine! I’m happy to listen, and perhaps help! Who wouldn’t, with your tits this big? Is your mount giving you some trouble?”

Marianne blushed as Madelyn openly complimented her chest, her cheeks flaring up even more. It’d be rude to refuse to talk to her again...

“H-He is, in fact…” She added after a short break. “He’s usually such a wonderful companion… One someone such as me never deserved… But… Ever since we’ve been summoned here, he’s been so different! He had never acted this way before!”

Marianne stopped for a moment to catch her breath, with Madelyn looking at her curiously.

“Oh? What changed?”

The crest-bearing girl drew a deep breath before responding.

“He’s been talking about o-one thing, and one thing o-only. He’s been telling me that he… “ Marianne’s blush grew even deeper. “That he… Wants to mate. A lot. A-and…” 

Marianne’s usually pale complexion was now burning with red - she was so embarrassed to be saying this! Especially in front of her teacher and the princess of this world!

“He’s also been saying… That he wants to mate… With m-me…”

Marianne’s voice trailed off as she let her gaze drop. Surely, the princess despised her now - she was talking about such crude things, after all!

“Ah, that’s all? Really?”

Madelyn’s voice carried none of the emotions Marianne expected. No, it was just as carefree as before. Was that a hint of amusement Marianne caught there? Bringing her eyes back up, she took a quick glance across the green-haired girl’s face - only to see her still smiling at her.

Not trusting her voice, Marianne just nodded - and Madelyn followed off that.

“Then it’s fairly simple! You do care about Dorte, right?” Another shaky nod, and Madelyn continued. “Then, you should simply fulfill his wish! You’d like your friend to feel good, wouldn’t you?” 

“W-what?”

Marianne asked in disbelief. Was the princess joking? Then again, with how crudely the woman behaved during their classes… Maybe she was actually serious here?  
“Why wouldn’t you do it? There’s nothing wrong with fulfilling one of your friends’ wishes!”

“B-But… He’s… A beast!” Marianne sniffled before her next sentence. “Are you saying that I am also a beast?”

Madelyn simply shook her head, still smiling at her.

“Of course not! I know of your crest, Marianne, and of its bloody history. Your teacher told me all about it. But one’s bloodline is no reason to look down on them! And even if you those legends were true, and you were to suddenly transform and start rampaging around here…” A murderous glean lit up Madelyn’s silver eyes. “I’d just watch and enjoy the show! You shouldn’t be worried about it here!”

Marianne weakly shook her head as she listened to her, tears in her eyes.

“W-Why… Why do you bother yourself with me? I bring only misfortune on those around me!”

Madelyn just grinned back at her.

“Even if that’s the case, and I doubt it is, it’s fine! I wouldn’t mind some deadly misfortune coming my way~”

Marianne looked at her, still unable to believe what she was hearing. She turned away from Madelyn and back towards Dorte, staring at the horse and trying to collect her thoughts. 

In the meantime, Madelyn entertained herself by checking out some of the other heroes in the stables. There was a Lyn on her knees in one of the boxes, putting her sizeable tits to use on her horse’s cock - and sucking on the tip. The nomad’s love for horses was one trait of the Sacaens’ that Madelyn didn’t inherit from her mother’s side - but it was still fun to watch an alternate version of her mother use her huge tits to pleasure an oversized dong. The moans coming from another of the boxes drew Madelyn towards it next. Peeking over the door, she was greeted with the sight of a fiery redhead impaled on a horse’s prick. This was no problem for Sully though, the Shepherds’ knight well experienced in taking her steed’s shaft - unlike the daughter she had forced to try it out as punishment for her stubbornness.

“What’s up, princess? Wanna join me?”

As Sully looked up and saw Madelyn, she asked that with no changes in her voice - even though Madelyn saw the horse hammer his prick into her as she spoke.

“Sorry, not this time. Maybe next time!”

Being stuffed with a massive prick like that was sometimes fun… But Madelyn wasn’t really in the mood to die that way tonight.

Afterwards, Madelyn returned towards Marianne - who seemed to have come to a conclusion.

“Lady Madelyn… Are you saying I should just let Dorte do as he pleases with my body?”

The blue-haired girl asked, and Madelyn nodded.

“Yeah, that’s about right! You might not know what to do, though… I will help you out with it!” Madelyn kneeled down for a moment, looking under the horse’s belly and examining its cock. Oh. That was pretty big indeed. But Marianne’s survival wasn’t really a concern to the green-haired girl.

“But wouldn’t that…” 

Marianne didn’t finish that sentence, realizing that this could be a way the goddess would take her.

Madelyn reached for Dorte’s cock - then stopped herself. This could be their next lesson! Getting up, she looked at Marianne with a bright smile.

“We’re going to do this tomorrow, though. It’s something that your classmates would also benefit from learning - so we’re going to have them all watch. Thanks, Marianne! You let me figure out the topic of tomorrow’s lesson!” 

Before Marianne could reply, and voice her objection towards doing that in front of all those people, Madelyn already took off - eager to make preparations for her next class. The blue-haired girl looked at her horse once more, bending over and taking a look at the limp form of it’s cock. Unable to keep her curiosity in check, she reached out towards it with one hand - and watched the pinkish flesh shiver under her touch. Somehow, the sight also caused her own cock to stir within her robes…

Oh Goddess, forgive me for this sinful act I’m about to commit…

***

As the class gathered on the next day, Madelyn had announced that today’s lecture would be held elsewhere. Initially, she had wanted to use the stables for it - but it’d be hard to make the entire class fit there. Instead, they’d just use the field right next to the stables - like so, everyone would be able to watch.

With the students moving there, Marianne walked directly to the stables - and led Dorte out to the field. Once there, she had seen that the students were already there - with Madelyn clapping her hands together as she saw her.

“Ah, perfect! Everyone, today’s lesson is because of Marianne - she reminded me of an important thing you all should learn. I know many of you ride various animals to combat - be it horses, pegasi, or even wyverns. I’m sure you all want the best for your mounts, don’t you? There’s one thing that many of you probably haven’t tried that is commonplace here, though. And today, with Marianne’s help we’ll educate you on it!”

The mass of students opened up, forming a circle around their teacher - with Marianne and her horse joining her in the center. Byleth was initially also there, but joined her students after a moment - deciding not to obscure their view. She was just as curious about what was going to happen, though - watching closely what the princess had in store for them this time.

“To kick things off~ You’ll probably want to get nude, Marianne!” 

Marianne looked at her, her face showing just how unwilling she was to do that - telling Madelyn that she needed to elaborate.

“You wouldn’t want your clothes to get all filthy now, would you? That’s if they even survive what we’re about to do. Besides~” Mad smiled broadly. “Being naked is fun! Especially in front of so many people! You have a great body, no shame in showing it off!” 

“Goddess, have mercy on your sinful child…”

Marianne joined her hands together in front of her chest, muttering a quick prayer. Then, she just moved them towards herself - and began to take her jacket off. As the cloth binding them down was removed, her breasts sprung free - even bigger than they looked beforehand. Even with a bra still keeping them together, their rich flesh was just spilling out of it - both over the top and the bottom of her bra. 

“Goddess, lend me your strength...”

As she thought that, Marianne began to remove her long dress. With it out of the way, the girl’s long legs were revealed - and they were quite a sight, too. Long, yet elegant, with some very appetizing thighs - Marianne’s lower body was just as exciting as her chest was. With the outer layer of her clothing was gone, the girl’s light blue lingerie was shown to her classmates - a bulge already forming at the front of her panties.

As Marianne’s hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra, her tits finally slipping fully free, Marianne could feel a lot of gazes on them. She took a moment to look at Lady Madelyn… oh, of course she was staring. What surprised her though was that Byleth was also gawking at her chest with quite the hungry gaze… Just like many other of the students. It was so shameful to have all of them stare at her like this, with obviously impure thoughts… And yet, Marianne found that humiliation exciting. She was a monster… This was what she deserved!

This excitement caused the bulge in her pants to grow in size - with the tip of her cock finally slipping free up the front of her panties. Marianne closed her eyes as she realized what happened, hooking her thumbs in by her panties and dragging them down to reveal her privates properly. No longer restrained, her monstrous cock sprung free - it’s red shaft and the thorns on the sides making it much different than a normal human’s. To Marianne, it was yet another proof of her terrible lineage. Surely, seeing it would make everyone understand, just what a freak of nature she really was, would make everyone hate her…

With her panties past her feet, Marianne stood naked in front of the crowd. Her eyes opened, and she took a look at her fellow students - expecting nothing but disdain from them. But instead she found only more hungry gazes - still looking over her body. Some did seem turned off by the extra tool between her legs - but for others, it seemed it only made them more interested in her. What was this? Why weren’t they appalled? Did they actually… Not find her repulsive? Really?

“Niice work~! Now, let’s move on!”

Madelyn’s voice was as carefree as ever as she approached Dorte and knelt down on one side of it.

“Come on, get down on the other side!”

She commanded, and Marianne obeyed - the two of them coming face-to-face with the underside of Dorte’s belly between them.

“Our goal here is to make little Dorte here feel good~ The first and easiest way to pleasure your mount is by simply using your hands.”

As she said it, Madelyn reached out for Dorte’s cock - wrapping one hand around it. As she was wearing fingerless gloves, her digits were touching the horse’s sensitive flesh directly - letting her feel it stir under her touch. She rubbed it for a moment, running her hand along his slowly-growing shaft - her other hand finding Marianne’s. The blue-haired girl jumped up a little as she touched it - but still let Mad guide her bare hand towards it. Marianne shivered as she placed her hand over her friend’s dick. This felt so wrong… But her cock only stirred as she did it. “Goddess, forgive me…” Marianne thought to herself as she, too, began pumping her hand along Dorte’s cock - feeling her own erection stiffen between her thighs.

The two of them continued to jerk Dorte off for some more time - Marianne’s second hand joining in as Mad guided it onto the animal’s dick as well. The horse let out some very pleased neighs as a result. Marianne could understand, just how much pleasure each of those signalled - her own arousal growing even stronger as a result. By the time Madelyn had let go of Dorte’s cock, the horse’s huge shaft was standing at its full length - longer than Marianne’s entire torso.

“The main issue with this way of handling your steed’s arousal is that it takes a long while to get anywhere with it. Besides, doesn’t it seem boooring? To just keep grinding your hand on it for so long? It’s not fun at all! And if you take your other hand off the dick to pleasure yourself instead to make it a liiittle more entertaining, then it’s gonna take even longer!”

As she said it, Madelyn took a moment to crawl underneath the horse - as she went on her fours, the back flap of her dress flew out of the way, the princess showing her bare slit to a number of lucky students on that side - and emerge next to Marianne on the other side. Then, she placed her arms on Marianne’s back, and pushed her underneath the horse. The two of them ended up near the tip of its prick, Marianne in the front with Madelyn right behind her.

“This is very much dependant on both how well your horse endowed is, and how you yourself are, so some of you might not be capable of doing this. However, Marianne here has just the perfect tits for this~”

Madelyn groped Marianne’s boobs from behind, massaging them for a moment as Marianne blushed. Then, while still holding onto her tits, she leaned in - her own sizeable chest squashed against Marianne’s back. She grabbed Dorte’s cock with one hand and pulled it down towards them. Bringing Marianne’s chest towards it with her other hand, Madelyn let the two intermingle, with the horse’s prick sliding in between Marianne’s impressive chest.

“Let it slide in between your breasts, then use them to milk a load off your companion!”

Mad called out excitedly while bringing Marianne’s tits up before slamming them back down, pumping them around the sensitive head of Dorte’s cock. With a small nudge to one of Marianne’s elbows, she encouraged the girl to get going - and so, Marianne grabbed her tits herself, then began grinding them around her horse’s cock. The sensation of having a piece of warm, throbbing meat be between them was a new one - but a very enjoyable one. Her cock stirred again - and this time, with how close Madelyn was, she noticed that. One of her hands went down and grabbed Marianne’s dick, and began stroking it gently - pleasuring the student just as she was doing to the horse. As a result, Marianne began to moan quietly - her voice sometimes overlapping with the pleasant neighing of her horse.

“Depending on how you go about it, you can also use your mouth for this - and it can be pretty fun too. With some practice, you can learn how to do it with just one arm - and then it also leaves you a hand free so you can play with yourself if you want to… Since Marianne clearly wanted to, I went and gave her a hand with that anyways.”

Madelyn explained as she kept jerking Marianne off - enjoying the way the thorns on her prick cut into her skin. The devoted girl continued to moan up until both she and Dorte finally came - her heaving chest and face sprayed with horse spunk as her dick unloaded her own semen all over Mad’s hand and her own belly.

Letting go of Marianne’s cock, Madelyn backed away - letting both the girl and the horse recover from their respective climaxes. She licked Marianne’s semen off her hand, enjoying its exotic taste - while taking a look at her students. Many of them - especially those who also had their won equine mounts - seemed almost entranced by their lesson. Others weren’t as interested in the contents, but were just enjoying the show - their hands under their skirts, steadily working on their pussies or dicks - or both. And they were only getting started!

Eventually, Marianne crawled out from below her horse - and looked at Madelyn with nothing but gratitude. The woman wasn’t scared away by her weird dick… No, instead she grasped it hard in her hand and helped her to release! Even though Marianne could easily see that her fingers were bleeding! What did she do to deserve such kindness?

“L-lady Madelyn… D-Dorte’s saying he still wants to g-go again…”

She muttered at Madelyn, who only nodded back at her. She expected that much - seeing as the animal wasn’t able to cum since being summoned here.

“Get back underneath him, then - this time, on your fours.”

Marianne obediently did just that - not a figment of embarrassment now within her to be in such a pose in front of an animal’s prick as her tits hung heavily from her chest. Madelyn walked behind her, and watched as Marianne placed herself, her cunt so close to Dorte’s tool. Pushing a little on Marianne’s stomach, Madelyn helped her lift her hips to a proper height - which Marianne did, digging her knees and elbows into the ground below them to support herself.

Next, Madelyn took hold of Dorte’s cock, stroking it a few times to help it harden. As it stirred in her hand, she moved her fingers towards the tip - and lined it up with Marianne’s cunt. The moment the cockhead pressed against Marianne’s gaping cunt, both her and the horse moved at the same moment. Dorte pushed forward, while Marianne instinctively pushed out to the back - the horse’s cock easily sliding deep into her cunt in just one simple move. Marianne just groaned at the penetration, feeling pretty much no pain as her entrance was speared with a fat, long horse dick - catching even Madelyn off-guard with how eager she suddenly was for this.

The monstrous dick wasn’t the only change that the Crest of the Beast had done to Marianne’s biology in comparison to someone without it. It had also given her reproductive system the capability to mate with monsters without much suffering. The walls of Marianne’s pussy naturally stretched out to accommodate Dorte’s prick, even if this was the first time she was penetrated with a cock at all. Without even needing Madelyn’s encouragement, both the animal and its owner began fucking one another at a hefty pace - Marianne’s boobs swinging around as her body bobbed forwards and backwards.

Backing away for a moment to let them have their fun, Madelyn looked at her class.

“Finally, the most effective way to go about pleasuring your horse is to just let him fuck you! Marianne seems to be doing just a great job at it, but it’s not as easy usually. The length and girth of your horse is unlike anything you had probably taken before - and it’ll take quite the toll on your pussy. However, if Marianne’s expression is anything to go by, it also feels really good~ And it’s definitely the best way to make your animal friend feel good. Instead of applying your body to just a small part of his cock, he’s stuffing a large part of his length inside you - with your warm body hugging it tightly. Perfect, if your goal is to reward your steed for his hard work!”

Marianne blushed hard as she heard Madelyn mention her name in such a lewd context - but she was doing precisely what Madelyn was describing. With her mouth open, drool leaking out and tongue hanging free, her face was one of pure pleasure - and the rest of her body followed, too. Her tits swung from side to side, sweat and horse cum dripping down from them as her erect nipples stuck out in the air. 

As Dorte’s cock crashed through her cervix - Marianne only feeling a slight discomfort as the entrance to her womb was smashed open - a huge bulge appeared in her stomach - clear for all the students to see. Her womb was stuffed full of horse dick almost right away - but Dorte still wanted to bury himself deeper within her. His cock rammed into the back of her uterus with every thrust, a bulge clearly showing at the front of her belly. 

For any other girl, the continuous pounding eventually lead to her womb bursting open, the dick venturing into her abdomen. For Marianne, however - her womb was infinitely more durable than that, another of the benefits of her crest. Instead of just opening up to let the cock out, it steadily expanded to give it more room - each of those thrusts pushing the back of it a bit further up her body.

In the process, Dorte’s cock pushed many of her insides out of the way, squashing them against the walls of her abdomen. While compressed and shuffled around, they still survived - only expanding the girl’s swollen belly. At that point, Marianne didn’t even care about her audience - she was enjoying it, and enjoying it a lot. It felt so good to be filled up in this way! Why didn’t she realize this earlier? The goddess would surely look down on her for giving in to her lust like this… But the goddess already hated her, didn’t she? She gave her such a terrible crest… Marianne yet again cursed her bloodline, unaware that at this point it was what was responsible for her pleasure.

With her pussy stimulated the way it was, it didn’t take Marianne long to cum - her inner walls clenching hard around the dick that was spreading them. Her own dick hardened as a result as well - but Marianne didn’t really think about it at all. Instead, she just kept humping against the horse’s prick - her once-gentle voice now simply calling out in pleasure.

However, Madelyn took notice of Marianne’s hardened prick. And just like before, she moved in to help her out with it - grinding her hand on it once more. The thrill of having her skin be cut open on the girl’s harmful cock certainly played a role in that - but she also wanted to reward the girl for being such a good model.

With no resistance from Marianne, Dorte continued to hammer his prick further and further up his owner’s body. Having travelled through her entire abdomen, it now began ramming into her midsection - and this was when the first issues began. Her abdomen was conditioned for mating with animals like these - but her chest wasn’t. Having the cockhead ram into her midsection repeteadly actually hurt - but at that point, Marianne didn’t mind. She felt so good… Any pain was just punishment from the goddess for her sinful actions… She deserved it! All of it!

Ignoring her body’s warning signs, Marianne kept urging Dorte to go on. She could tell that her animal friend was on the verge of cumming now… Just a little bit more, and then they’d be done! She was looking forward to his climax - curious how it’d feel to be filled with horse semen. 

Her curiosity was brutally sated a few moments later - the first spurts of Dorte’s semen tearing through her midsection. The force of his cumshot was enough to punched her womb up into her chest - right between her lungs. More semen pumped into her right away - her womb swelling in the confines of her ribs. This time, her organs had nowhere to move, her ribcage locking them firmly in place. As such, her heart had nowhere to go - and, as more cum flooded her uterus, it was simply crushed.

Marianne enjoyed every second of Dorte’s harmful climax - up until the point her heart suddenly stopped. W-what? She thought to herself, having troubles to understand what had happened as her ribcage was filled with horse cum. Her body began to shiver in an instant, milking even more cum out of Dorte in the process and signalling just how terrible a toll her body was paying for all this pleasure. Meanwhile, Madelyn kept pumping her hand on her dick - still able to make Marianne cum as the blue-haired girl began to fade away.

“Goddess, are you finally going to take me from this world? T-Thank you… For finally granting my wish…”

Marianne’s expression shifted into one of blissful acceptance in her final moments - the futa girl going limp underneath her corpse as her cock fired off more semen onto Madelyn’s hand and the ground below.

“Of course, this particular way of pleasuring your horse comes with quite the dangers… But doesn’t it only make it even more exciting?”

Madelyn announced that as she let go of Marianne’s cock - getting up and taking a happy look at her mesmerized students.

Dorte continued to hump his flesh cocksleeve for a little longer, emptying his balls inside her before coming still. It neighed at its owner thankfully, unaware that he had fucked her to death. Marianne remained on his cock for a little longer - it took Madelyn and Byleth together to drag the girl off his half-limp cock and present her stretched-out corpse to the rest of the class. Sadly, with how her pussy was at the moment, it wasn’t really available to be fucked… But her tits, mouth and ass would all be used by the eager students - who joined in on the necro orgy to both of their teacher’s delight. Her cock was also put to some use - hardening even after her demise to fuck any of her classmates who wished to ride it. The thorns on the sides were making fucking her different than others, even if it also hurt more because of it - but the students didn’t mind.

Byleth joined in on the fun herself not too long afterwards. Even if she lacked a dick to fuck Marianne’s corpse, she could still join in by fondling the girl’s giant tits - which was exactly what she did. She didn’t fuck Marianne’s dick, either - penetration was one step she didn’t want to cross in front of her students yet.

Madelyn, meanwhile, didn’t stick around for too long. As she watched some of the students leave the fields and go into the castle, she decided to follow one of them. It was a short girl with very messy hair that made her look incredibly adorable in Madelyn’s eyes - and the heavy blush on her cheeks piqued Mad’s curiosity. During the classes, most of those purple-haired girls would usually stay in the back, trying not to draw any attention to themselves… And rarely taking part in the group orgies that followed. Now, however, it seemed that the situation had excited that girl quite a bit… With how little she got to see that girl in action before, Madelyn wanted to see, just how that girl was going to handle it.

***

Bernadetta von Varley ran through the castle without really thinking, where her legs would take her. She had just witnessed Marianne get fucked to death by her horse! She should be revolted! She should be disgusted! But she wasn’t… With surprise, Bernadetta had realized just how much she enjoyed it. Marianne’s moans as she rode the horse’s cock, her expression as she was fucked to death… She was doing something so obviously dangerous, and yet there was nothing but pleasure on her face! And then, the students all went on to fuck her corpse… Bernie wanted to join them too, to feel Marianne’s stiff, dead prick enter her slit… But she was too scared of coming in between all the students. How would she even get to the corpse? Did she even deserve to enjoy it if she stayed this far from it?

This wasn’t the first time Bernie had felt this way, either. The earlier classes that this wild-eyed, murderous Askran princess held for them also made her feel this way. Bernie tried not to pay attention to them, tried to look away as some of her classmates were slaughtered in front of her… But she simply couldn’t. Her gaze was somehow always drawn to their final moments. And seeing them die like that… It made her really wet. She had to wash her spats from all the come stains after every class! It was just soooo pleasurable watching them die!

However, Marianne’s death topped even that. Now, Bernie’s pussy was dripping with her arousal, her face was red with her excitement… No matter where Bernie went, she couldn’t get those thoughts out of her head. And one of them was standing out from the others. If she enjoyed watching others die so much… What if she was to kill someone by herself? Just considering that thought was enough to make Bernadetta’s knees weaken, the purple-haired archer shivering in excitement as she imagined the blood spurting from the dying body of whoever she’d kill, the life fleeting from their eyes as she’d hold them. 

But… Would it truly be alright if she did it? Everything Madelyn had told them had indicated that it’s a free-for-all in this world, anyone is allowed to murder anyone. But did it really extend to someone like her, too? She was completely inferior to all of her classmates, let alone the many amazing heroes that had been summoned to this world… Would a terrible, worthless girl like her would also get that privilege? Or would she simply get executed for murder the moment she did it? Hmmm… Maybe, if she made it look an accident? If she just shot someone dead during archery practice, then convinced the others that she didn’t mean it? Or maybe…

As Bernie let her imagination run wild, her thighs still shivering as the crotch of her spats continued to dampen, the girl had lifted her gaze for a moment. She preferred to look at the ground to avoid eye contact with others - what if it spurred them to act out against her? As such, she didn’t really pay a lot of attention to her surroundings - up until now. But now that she did take a look… It was a garden! It was much bigger than the greenhouse they had back at the monastery, too! Ah, there were so many wonderful plants here!

For a moment, Bernie forgot all about her deadly thoughts, and instead began to look at the various plants that grew in the Askran gardens. She had always been fond of nature. The vegetation could never hurt her - and as a result, she could always calm down and relax near them. They were so beautiful, too! The flowers she could see here were so different from the flora back home… But that didn’t make them any less cute! So nice and little and colorful and frail!

Just as usual, seeing them let Bernie relax - the tension and excitement that she had built up during the recent presentation slowly leaving her. However, those feelings would return to her very soon. As she kept walking around and examining the various plantlife of this new world, she had come face-to-face with a type of plant she recognized. The moment she saw it, she jumped backwards and away - just in time, for the plant lashed out towards where she was a moment later. Breathing heavily, the purple-haired girl let out a sigh of relief - her nature hobby had saved her life there!

Examining the plant for a safe distance, Bernie was able to confirm that her initial hunch was correct. It was a carnivorous plant - aww, it looked so adorable! The way its maw hung ever slightly so open, the sap leaking from it and making it look like it was drooling… The way it tried to pass itself as innocent even though it just tried to swallow her whole… Ah, it was just too cute! Bernadetta was always fond of carnivorous plants like this one. They just lived their lives happily sitting in one place, simply waiting for their meals to come to them… Wasn’t that just the best way to live your life? Bernie knew she’d surely prefer that to having to get out and go to class, or even - goddess forbid - take part in missions.

However… Judging by the size, and by the fact it had tried to eat her, it seemed that this plant was not only carnivorous. In fact, it was most likely a girl-eating plant! She had never expected that plants like these could exist… As Bernie usually tried to imagine herself in the position of her favorite plants, she did the same for this one. In the process, the archer imagined how it’d feel, if she was to eat another girl. At first, she only thought of it as a joke - but the excitement it lit up within her was real! Somehow, imagining gobbling someone up didn’t seem all that impossible in this world. She wasn’t a hundred percent certain on that - but haven’t she seen some girls being butchered for meat when she peeked into the kitchens before? Of course… If Bernie was ever to eat another girl, then first, she’d have to kill her first!

Just a simple thought, and suddenly Bernie found herself getting really turned on in just a couple seconds. She’s slam the cleaver down, segmenting someone’s body into pieces… She’d watch the life flee from her eyes as she spilt more and more of the girl’s blood… And then, finally, she’d be able to bite into some very delicious meat! Bernie had no doubts that with her cooking skills, she’d be able to produce a scrumptious meal. She wondered just how sweet that imaginary girl would turn out… Surely, there must have been some specific parts of the body that would satisfy her sweet tooth, too!

Losing herself in her thoughts while thinking of eating another girl, Bernie began to stare into nothingness - the drool leaking from the corner of her open mouth showing just how hungry her imagination had made her. Another damp spot on her spats proved that the fantasy was just as arousing as it was salivating - Bernie’s thighs subconsciously grinding weakly together to gain more pleasure even if she was so absorbed in her ideas.

“Bernadetta? What is high? Are you passing out?”

The voice of the princess of Brigid, Petra, reached Bernie’s ears - helping her snap out of it. It caught her off-guard, and the purple-haired girl jumped out in fear at the sound of her voice. As she turned, and realized it was one of her classmates, she calmed down a bit - but her heart was still beating very fast. She did not think of it before, but those plants… They could very well be used to stage an accident, too! 

Drawing some deep breaths to help herself calm down, Bernie reminded herself of the pep talk the Brigid woman had given her while they were still in the monastery. Then, Petra had advised her to simply think of the animals she had to hunt as food - to think of them as harmless vegetables to eat she was just harvesting, and not actual living beings which could fight back. Now, with only a little internal conflict, Bernie applied that same idea towards the one who had provided her with it in the first place. Petra was little more than a vegetable for her to harvest… She could do it!

“A-ah, Petra! H-hello! I’m fine! Perfectly fine!”

As she said it, Bernadetta took a few steps away from the deadly plant - she wouldn’t want to accidentally stumble into its range now, would she?

“I was just taking a look at some of the amazing wildlife they have over here. Aren’t these adorable?”

Bernie moved her hand in a wide swipe, encompassing much of the garden with a single move. Petra’s gaze followed her hand, looking at the greenery with a thoughtful look.

“Ah, I have understanding. I am believing these plants have much difference to the ones back in Brigid. I am agreeing they are able to be adored!”

Petra replied excitedly - even if they were different from those back home, they still reminded her of the lush forests that they had there. She was happy to find something at least a little familiar in this new world. As the purple-haired, braided girl took a look around, just as curious about the various plants as Bernie herself had been, her friend managed to come up with some idea on how to kill her.

“P-Petra? W-Would you mind p-posing for me near that plant?”

Bernie gestured towards the meat-eating greenery which she was standing when Petra had entered the room - her voice showing just how much a strain even asking that of her friend was on her.

“I am to be posing? I do not have a mind for posing there, but I do not have understanding why.”

Petra looked back at the plant Bernadetta was pointing at. To her, there was nothing that made it stand out from the others.

“O-oh, I-I w-was j-just t-thinking I c-could p-paint t-that p-plant… A-and was t-thinking it’d l-look even b-better w-with y-you in f-front of it! It’s f-fine i-if y-you d-don’t w-want to!”

Bernie stuttered as she gave her explanation, her heart feeling as if it was going to burst from her chest. This was it! Petra would either agree now, or…

“Ah! I have understanding now! Your paintings have a lot of beauty, Bernadetta! I do wish to be painted by you!”

As she said that, Petra begant to walk towards the plant - with Bernie breathing out in relief. It worked! It actually worked! Now, she began to get excited again - the girl rubbing her knees and thighs together as she watched Petra move, the girl’s braid swinging behind her back like a pendulum. But then she realized something. If Petra continued like this, then the plant would devour her whole. And that included her clothes! She wasn’t sure, how strong the plant’s enzyms were, but that couldn’t be good. It could very well harm the plant! Maybe even prevent it from digesting Petra altogether! She needed to do s-something, or the lovely plant w-would suffer!

That gave her enough of a purpose to look at Petra again - her mouth opening and words blurting out before her insecurities could yell at her just how bad an idea that was.

“Hey, Petra? Would you mind stripping before you go there? I know that you have some impressive tattoos, and getting to see them would help me draw you in a more accurate way...” Bernie’s face flushed as she realized what she had just said. “Uhhh, if you want to? Ugh! I’m hopeless! How could you ask her something like this, Bernie? Of course she won’t undress for you! Now she probably hates you!”

Petra listened to Bernie’s outburst, trying to piece together, what she wanted from her. It was an unexpected request… But if she understood it correctly, her friend just wanted her to remove her clothes? She wasn’t too certain, if that was a common thing to ask of one’s friend in Fodlan… Maybe it was yet another of their customs she had yet to find out about?

“That is acceptable, Bernie. I have an amount of marks on my arms and back - you are needing to see them to paint me right.”

“Stupid, worthless, terrible! I’m so awful! You despise me now, don’t y-wait, did you say that you were going to do it?”

As Bernie asked that, she could already see the answer - Petra quickly unbuttoning her shirt. With no underwear to speak of in Brigid, the foreign girl’s fairly large chest was exposed the moment she pulled her uniform open - Bernie feeling her arousal spike at the sight of them. Wow, they were even bigger than they looked with her clothes on! She stared hungrily at Petra’s body as the girl dragged her short skirt off and exposed her fairly petite frame - the unshaven bush of purple hair above her slit looking pretty cute too in Bernie’s eyes. Bernie herself kept her cunt completely shaven at all times - yet another of the aftereffect of the training her father put her through in order to turn her into the perfect trophy wife.

Before Bernie could fully process what had happened, Petra had stripped completely in front of her - the girl’s uniform littering the floor. Petra extended her arms towards Bernadetta and rotated them slowly, showing off the various tattoos she wore on them. Then, she turned around - her perky butt sticking out to Bernie as Petra stretched out her back - letting the artistic-inclined girl watch the intricate patterns adorning her skin. Bernie just watched in stunned silence - she had never seen another girl naked up this close!

Petra found the way Bernie was staring at her quite amusing - a small smile popping onto her lips.

“Are you enjoying the view, Bernie? Does my body have the hotness?”

She asked with a chuckle before turning back towards the plant - and quickly taking the final few steps towards it. Turning around back towards Bernadetta, she had also turned her back towards the plant - unaware that it had stirred with her entering its range.

“Does this have acceptance, Bernie? Do I have enough closeness with the plant?”

Bernie’s excitement skyrocketed as she watched the plant move behind Petra - but she still managed to stammer out an answer.

“Y-yes, p-perfect!”

As those words left the archer’s mouth, the plant finally lunged at Petra. Its maw stretched wide open, tendrils shooting out towards the girl and wrapping around her torso - binding her arms to the rest of her body. Before Petra had even a chance to think, what had happened, her ability to fight back had been taken away from her. An instant later, the maw closed around the upper half of Petra’s body - the girl’s head, tits and midsection all enveloped by the leaf-like prison.

The plant straightened up as fast as it attacked - flipping Petra around within it. The wet, slippery inner side of those leaves rubbed against her bare skin as Petra was rotated around. The slimy leaves pressed against her tits, scratching them and - against Petra’s wishes - causing her nipples to harden. As her mouth was open when the plant attacked, some of the plant’s slime was forced into her mouth. Even if it tasted sweet, Petra in no way enjoyed it. Still, she had no way to dispose of it - if she tried to spit it out, only more of it would enter her mouth. Some of it was still pouring in through her nostrils, anyways. Against herself, Petra swallowed it - freeing her mouth from it, at least.

As the plant lifted Petra, her legs stuck out in the air. The girl tried to struggle, but the coils held her arms tightly against her body, making that an impossibility. All Petra could do was strike out with her legs - which was precisely what she did. Kicking out with all she had, Petra’s legs were sent swinging high in the air - hitting the plant’s upper maw quite a few times. In this position, her pussy was also even more exposed to Bernie than before - the purple-haired girl staring at it even more. It looked so soft and cute… A part of her wanted to come closer and touch it - but she knew better than that. Who knew if the plant had enough room for two tasty morsels instead of just one? It was best just not to risk it.

In spite of Petra’s struggle, gravity was still merciless. The girl slid further and further down the plant’s lubed-up, swollen stalk. First her toned midsection had disappeared from Bernie’s sight. Her hips, while wider, proved pretty much no resistance. Then the foreign princess’ cunt and ass had delved into the hungry plant’s gut, Petra jumping up in her bonds as the sensitive flesh of her pussy was touched by the plant’s cold, slimy insides. As her thighs sunk past the gaping maw, the Brigid girl couldn’t really move them anymore - but she didn’t stop trying to. As her knees were gulped down, her lower legs pretty much stabilized - except for the girl’s small feet. They, and her little toes, kept twitching all the way as Bernie watched them carefully. She found their sight very captivating - and kept staring at them until they too, were eaten.

Now that Petra had been devoured whole, there was no reason for Bernie to hold herself back anymore. Through the plant’s skin, Bernie could still make out the girl’s form, as it caused a deformation in the stalk - especially her heavy tits, bound down tightly by the plant’s insides. The twin, huge orbs of tit meat pushed it out quite a bit, just as they did for the shirt of her uniform. If Bernie looked closely enough, she’d swear she could even see small bumps for Petra’s nipples!

The whole sight was quite a turn-on - and with no one watching her, Bernie had no issues giving in to her desires. She finally forced her hand underneath her skirt, touching onto her spats. Aaaaw, they were completely soaked through! She’d have to wash them yet again! Tugging them down, the purple-haired girl gained access to her pussy - and slowly plunged a finger into her slippery slit. Ah, this felt so good! A friend of hers was being slowly digested in front of her, all for her enjoyment! Her life worth only as much as much pleasure Bernie would get out of it! That knowledge only made Bernie feel even better - the recluse archer probing her cunt with more fingers than before, her thumb pressing down on her own clit as she masturbated to that sight.

Petra found herself completely in the plant’s slippery, wet embrace - her body unable to move as it rested in its digestive cavity. She tried to move, but the walls of it were wrapped too tightly around her skin - limiting her movements to basically none. Her fingers and toes could curl and uncurl, but that was about all she could do - other than just wait. To her annoyance, her tits were squashed down quite a lot - and the way the plant’s membrane felt against her own… Oh, she wanted to hate it, but it just felt too good! She wanted to hate the way its cold walls touched against her slit - but the arousal still swelled up within her! Her love juices began to leak out of her cunt, mixing with what the plant already had secreted onto her - Petra ashamed that her body was reacting in this way.

After the plant was certain that its new meal was fully in, it began the digestion process. Digestive fluids began to flow onto Petra’s body, cascading down it - and slowly starting the process of turning the girl into plant feed. It touched onto her skin in many spots, with it starting to dissolve under its touch - leaking down her body along with the deadly liquid. It hurt to lose her skin in this way… So much! Her red flesh peeked out from underneath her skin, her muscles stretching in a futile attempt of breaking out - without any success. Her liquidized skin continued to flow down her body, flowing down onto her head - and eventually, into a drain at the bottom of it. That drain would distribute any nutrients procured in this way across the entire plant - and was where most of Petra would end up.

By removing all those liquids, the drain also ensured that the plant’s unlucky victim wouldn’t drown in her own melted body - no matter how much the digestion had progressed. Petra found out about it as she finally opened her mouth, desperately hoping she could get at least some air in - her try rewarded with some delicious air. She used that air to ask a question, even if her voice was muffled by the thick plant’s wall.

“Bernie? Why is Petra prey?”

Hearing the genuine confusion in Petra’s voice, as well as the hints of pain within it, was enough to push Bernie over the edge - the purple-haired girl yelling out something unintelligible back at her unlucky classmate as her cunt juice squirted out onto her hand, thighs and the floor below them. However, as her entire body shook, as she kept breathing heavily, Bernie still watched the plant - not wanting to miss a single moment of her first victim’s demise.

Stripped off her skin, the digestive fluids assaulted Petra’s flesh directly next. If anything, it hurt even more than before - her muscles coming apart under the plant’s strong stomach acids. Huge chunks of her meat began to fall off, sliding off her body - while the others slowly dissolved while still sticking to it. Petra could feel her body slowly get digested, each cell of her exposed meat assaulted by the terrible, painful stomach liquid. Her entire body burned, and there was nothing she could do about it! 

As Petra’s stay in the girl-eating plant continued, her body was turned into a nutritious plant-feeding mash in a manner of minutes. More and more chunks of her meat would fall off, taken in for some further digestion - but what still remained of her body wasn’t going to last much longer either. Eventually, what still survived of her non-solid parts just detached from her bones altogether, sliding down the feeding vent as nothing but bones remained of the crown princess of Brigid.

Bernie watched all of that, though her vision was mostly blocked by the plant. Still, she did see as Petra’s body slowly shrunk in size, eventually fading from her view completely. During that, she had managed to cum a few more times - Bernie’s body completely drained by the multiple climaxes she had pushed herself to.

Finally, as she couldn’t see anything else of Petra anymore, and the plant stopped moving as well, Bernie stopped looking at the plant - and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity to her, bothered to take a look around. Only to see the grinning big-boobed, green-haired silhouette of their new teacher and the princess of Askr - with the woman looking directly at her. How long had she been standing there? Did she see… everything?

“Aaaah! No! It wasn’t me! I didn’t kill her! You have no proof! I totally didn’t feed her to that plant! No, I didn’t! She walked there on her oooown! I had nothing to do with it! I just waaaaaaaaaaaatcheed! I didn’t do it! Truly, I didn’t! Lady Madelyn, I swear! Please, don’t punish me! Please, don’t execute me! I’m innoceeeent! Spare meeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Her panic overwhelmed her, Bernie talking at Madelyn at a rapid rate as she pulled her spats back up. Then, as her voice climbed high on her final word, she just ran away - fleeing to the perceived safety of her room.

Madelyn had indeed seen everything - having followed Bernadetta here at the very start of it. Somehow, even if it wasn’t anything special, the Askran princess found watching the girl play with herself pretty entertaining. As it coincided with Petra having been gobbled up by the plant, there was plenty of deadly fun in that scene for her to enjoy… But her gaze was still drawn mostly to the masturbating archer. Even if she was acting so solitary during her classes, it seemed that the girl was really affected by them - enough to even snuff one of her classmates. Learning that was a huge relief for Mad… It meant her classes actually worked! Besides, the girl looked even cuter while touching herself! Her quiet, yet energetic moans were very fun to listen to!

The way the girl explained herself and then fled from her was yet another reason for Madelyn to be interested in her. Usually, if she found a girl cute, the desire to snuff her always came at the front. This time, however, it was curiosity - she really wanted to learn more about that girl. Of course, Mad also wanted to kill her if possible… But at least for now, she was going to keep that urge in check.

Now, if Bernadetta was so entertained by just watching one of her classmates get eaten by a plant… What would she think if she actually got to eat one of them next? It was high time she had held a lesson on girlmeat and the pleasures of cooking and eating other girls anyways. With the topic of her next class settled on, Madelyn left towards the kitchens - she needed to some preparations there for her next class.


End file.
